


被关在不sex就不能出来的房间里了怎么办

by Northfield



Series: ironstrange storiette [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northfield/pseuds/Northfield
Summary: 因为Stephen的工作而分开许久的两人前去度假，结果被关进了不上床就不能开门的总统套房里婴儿车





	被关在不sex就不能出来的房间里了怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 之前逛ao3海贼王tag的时候看到了这个梗的索香文，觉得这个梗蛮有意思的，结果自己开车水平不高，有些奇怪QAQ。  
> 本尼老师真的不要太性感，妮妮真的不要太诱人啊……激动  
> 话说我在YouTube上刷到本尼老师参加的一个名叫 “Why is Benedict Cumberbatch so hot.”的节目来着，笑死我了LOL。  
> 希望大家喜欢嗷。

超级英雄的退场就是死亡这句话其实一点儿都没有说错。

没能死成的Tony陷入了被迫退休的无聊到死的状态中不可自拔了。

Tony穷其无聊地瘫在全复仇者联盟基地里最舒适的那个长沙发上忍不住发出了一声叹息，连吃甜甜圈的心情都没有了。“鬼哭狼嚎什么呢。”罗德端着杯橙汁走过来，往自家哥们儿的翘臀上来了一巴掌以示友好，然后坐在了沙发的边缘，“没事儿干了吗？”

“嘿！”Tony捂着自己的屁屁发出一声抗议，然后往前挪了挪给罗德多腾出了一点儿地方，“这诱人的翘臀现在有主了！”罗德给了哥们儿一个‘你怕不是闲出了毛病’的眼神。

“的确挺无聊的。”Tony转了个身面对罗德，抓了个抱枕靠在颈后让自己舒服了些，然后懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“灭霸之后都没有反派给我打，我连睡衣宝宝的战甲都更新了好几轮了，退休生活真没意思。”

罗德突然想起了今天半夜起床找夜宵的时候在客厅里看到的那个加班加点抵御黑暗世界入侵的可怜的奇怪博士——是叫这个名字的对吧——那胡子拉碴的脸和几乎掉到地上的黑眼圈简直和现在瘫在沙发上揉搓小肚子的Tony形成了鲜明的对比。

有Tony这样的伴侣其实也挺惨的……

罗德犹豫了好一会儿才决定劝劝闲的蛋疼的钢铁侠，让他替他的伴侣分担一下工作。结果还没等他开口，Tony就一出溜爬起来，自言自语的来了一句：“干脆去度假吧！”

“……”罗德心里默默地为不知道在哪个次元和巨型蠕虫奋斗的Stephen Strange点了根蜡。  
一把掐住一根朝他脸扑过来的巨型蠕虫的Stephen打了个巨大的喷嚏，然后被手里捏爆的蠕虫喷了一脸的粘液：“……FUCK！！”

当晚，终于成功解决了目前所遇到的所有潜在也好不潜在也好的危险之后的Stephen按时到家，魔法甜甜圈直接开在了他们卧室的浴室里。Tony手里还在挤沐浴香波，就这么干瞪着满身粘液的沧桑法师从怪异的新次元空间里跨回来。

“……哇哦。”Tony放下香波瓶子，像捧着圣水一样捧着那一坨黏糊糊的柠檬薄荷味的沐浴泡泡，焦糖色的眸子里蕴着水汽，上上下下地打量了衣衫褴褛还满身粘液的Stephen好一会儿，补充了一句，“哇哦……”

终于洗香香了的Stephen靠着浴缸壁发出了一声长长的叹息，长臂一伸直接把Tony拽到了自己的怀里，脸埋在了他的颈窝，咕哝了一句：“好累。”“我准备了一个放松的度假旅游计划。”Tony懒洋洋没骨头一样地靠着Stephen舒适的胸肌，一边说着一边还偷偷亲吻了一下好久不见的恋人。

Stephen喉间挤出一声轻笑，然后掐了掐Tony似乎又涨了点儿肉的小腹：“好啊，都听你的安排。”

……

结果世界第二大富豪和他的爱人两个人拉着行李箱在酒店大堂面面相觑。

定好的双人豪华套房居然出现了事故什么的，真的心好累哦。Tony气呼呼地鼓起腮帮子，看起来似乎随时可能会说出“Friday，买下这个酒店”这样的话来。Stephen显然也意识到了这一点，他扣住Tony的手紧了紧，然后微微俯身咬起了耳朵：“你不能要求酒店的安保条件和基地一样，Tony——一个巨人撞破墙壁冲出去这样的事情他们也不想的。”

酒店经理满脸冷汗地冲过来，朝着二位超级英雄就是一个180度鞠躬：“真是不好意思，二位，我们现在还有一个豪华总统套房可以使用——”“总统套房？”Tony挑眉，“我怎么订房的时候并不知道有这么一个总统套房的存在？”他虽然气呼呼的怎么看怎么像是在找茬，但其实也没怎么把事情放在心上。

他甚至还有心情转过头来对着Stephen笑：“你看吧，我就说普通平民的旅游方式不适合我们。”

“其实是这样的，我们的总统套房有些小小的毛病，所以就不再提供服务了——但是设施全都没有问题，这个我可以为您们担保！”酒店经理擦了擦冷汗，然后在两位超级英雄的严肃认真的注视下补充了一句，“就是……有客人投诉闹鬼——”

Tony发出一声响亮的嗤笑打断了酒店经理的话，朝着他伸出手：“房卡给我。这世界上就不存在鬼魂。”堂堂钢铁侠怕鬼才奇了怪了。

Stephen虽然心里隐隐觉得实情并非经理说的那样，但对“闹鬼”这个问题还是相当的不感冒的——不过两个人钻进电梯的时候他还是忍不住对着身旁走路自带“我是富豪我骄傲”气场的Tony笑着吐槽：“你的伴侣是至尊法师你还依旧坚定的保持无神论者的观念吗？”

Tony“恶狠狠”地掐了一把Stephen的屁股，眼中笑意正浓：“所有的魔法都可以通过科学解释——就算现在我解释不了以后我也能解释的！”就是这么嘴硬。

“我以为上一次我带着你到的那个神奇的维度里发生的那些事情已经足够震撼你的三观了。”Stephen神情放松地用房卡打开了门，然后拽着他们二人的行李箱率先跨进了传说中闹鬼的房间。Tony哼了一声也跨了进来，嘴里还不忘嘴硬：“那一次是爸爸没做好心理准备——”

门哐的一下关上了。

Stephen皱眉：“关门声这么大做什么——”“不是我关的门。”Tony的右手手腕捏了捏左手的腕表，战斗神经已经绷紧，然而嘴里叽歪的臭毛病依然没有一点儿收敛的意思，“看来这里的鬼也挺喜欢爸爸的。”

Stephen斜了独自臭屁的Tony一眼，无奈地摇头，然后伸手抓着门把手试图打开房门——显然是不可能的。

“啊，当然，打不开。”Tony双手环胸，往墙上一靠，撇了撇嘴角，“很经典的恐怖片套路。”回答Tony的则是空气里画圈圈的Stephen：“打不开传送门。”

这就很严重了。

两个经历太多甚至有点儿（也许不止一点儿）被害妄想症的超级英雄现在的精神状况都有点儿紧绷。

除了门打不开也打不开魔法甜甜圈之外，这个总统套房一点儿毛病都没有，Tony甚至让Friday扫描了整个房间三遍，连个密道的影儿都没有。“这就是个正常的总统套房，除了门不太正常。”Tony得出了结论。

然后这个房间的墙就打了Tony的脸。

“No sex,no out.”

Stephen皱眉：“不做就不能出去？这是什么道理？”

作者表示我想怎么写就怎么写我就是道理。

超级英雄们在知道这个房间想搞什么事情之后就放松了下来——逆境中生存技能点点满了就是这么自信。  
Tony甚至很想叫一瓶香槟上来——可惜门打不开。

“所以我们如果不做，门就真的一直都打不开？”Tony泡在浴缸里踹了踹另一头闭目养神的Stephen的小腿，被他一把捞住脚腕，“真是有意思，万一住户饿死了怎么办。”

Stephen睁开眼睛看着他的伴侣——他脸上的兴致勃勃让人难以忽略：“所以呢？你打算试试？”“试什么？”Tony哼了一声，一脸的不屑，另一只脚不安分地蹭着Stephen的大腿，然后慢慢往内侧挪动，“我才不会为了‘离开房间’和你做——做爱这种事抱有目的就没意思了。”

为了离开房间做爱，多没劲，太无趣了。

Stephen另一只手摁住了Tony蹭过腿心的脚丫子，看着面前笑得略有些欠的家伙，感觉到了久违的无奈。哪有人一边说没兴趣一边还在这里挑拨来挑拨去的，真是。

Tony哗啦一下坐起身，然后一脸无辜地撩了一捧水淋在Stephen的头顶：“抓着我的脚做什么。”Stephen松开了Tony的脚，指尖蹭过他敏感的脚心，然后一把拽过Tony的手把人拽进了怀里：“你这人，肆意妄为的要死，也就我要你。”

“可拉倒吧。”Tony软绵绵地靠近Stephen的怀里，一手虚虚地环着他的腰，另一只手在他的小腹和大腿内侧磨磨蹭蹭，“请允许我提醒你，这个月才公布的的‘大众最想睡’榜单，我可是排在第一——比第二的布鲁斯韦恩还要高3票。”

他可不是一般般的得意洋洋。

Stephen倒吸一口凉气，目光暗沉地盯着Tony晶亮的眸子，手伸到水下攥住了他的手腕。Tony的指尖蹭过他的顶端，修剪整齐的指甲刮了一下光滑的表面。“你不是说不做的吗。”本就低音的声音带上了微微的气音显得越发低沉喑哑，Stephen看着Tony的眼神里几乎燃烧出火焰。

Tony凑近了Stephen的脸，湿漉漉的唇蹭过Stephen的耳廓，然后抿了抿他的耳垂，喷涂的热气让Stephen下意识地缩了一下脖子：“我只是说——不会因为想要出去才做。”  
谁说不做了？

Stephen轻笑一声，松开了Tony的手腕，扣住了他的腰让彼此肌肤相贴，在哗啦哗啦的水声里扣住了Tony的后脑，毫不留情地咬住了他的唇。

两个人同时发出了一声满足的喟叹。

Tony手上的动作没有了Stephen的阻止后变本加厉。他一边挤压着上下滑动，一边拽过Stephen放在他腰间的手往自己的硬挺上一放，尖利的犬齿摩擦了一下Stephen的下唇做了个暗示。

Stephen的手还带着伤疤粗糙的触感，带着细微的颤抖摩擦着Tony的硬挺。温暖饱满的拇指肚蹭过Tony光滑的头部，然后在湿润的玲口摁了摁，如愿以偿的听到了Tony的一声惊喘，忍不住低笑。

Tony哼了一声，微微抬起腰凑到Stephen的耳边，噬咬着他的耳骨，舌尖模拟着进攻的频率戳刺。看到Stephen红透的耳廓Tony满足地细了细眼睛。

“水开始凉了。”Stephen的声音沙哑得不行，话音未落就因为Tony手挤压揉捏着他的性器狠狠地一撸而倒抽一口凉气，盯着富豪的目光好似要将他皮肉撕开拆吃入腹一般。

Tony讨好似的咬了咬Stephen的下巴，然后在他的唇上落下一个吻：“的确。”  
哗啦的水声。

Stephen直接托着Tony的屁股把人从水里拔了出来，突然的失重让Tony惊呼一声，双腿下意识地紧紧环住Stephen精壮的腰，两人充血滚烫的性器撞在一起，然后不经意间因为Stephen走动的姿势而摩擦了起来。

Tony在Stephen的怀里轻微地颤抖。

Stephen甚至能听到Tony喉咙里带着颤音的咕噜声，就好像一只窝在自己怀里等着铲屎官来撸的猫主子。

两个人几乎是摔进柔软的大床里的，Stephen的胸肌因为冲撞的劲头磕在了Tony的牙上，过分的刺激让法师倒吸了一口凉气。Tony的小腿缠着Stephen的腰，柔软湿润的唇舌磨蹭了一下被磕红的那一处肌肤，然后舌尖慢慢地舔舐了两下，然后后穴得到了Stephen一个重重的按压，忍不住呻吟出声。

“啊……你这个……哈……”

Stephen的吻零零碎碎地落在Tony的耳根，唇舌卷着耳垂和颈部的皮肤吸吮了两下，然后直接一路向下，滑到了胸膛。“Ste……”Tony发出一声惊喘，手上的动作停了下来，拱起了腰。

Stephen的手按照独特的节奏挤压撸动着Tony的硬挺，偶尔用柔软的指肚摩擦一下他圆润的前端，抹开那些晶莹的透明液体。唇齿碾磨着他的红樱，另一只手则是以同样的节奏碾磨着唇舌顾及不到的另一边。

“别……Stephen……哈啊——”Tony的声音越发软腻了起来，身体震颤着，脑内几乎炸开了烟花。

Stephen感受到手间的一片湿润粘腻的时候忍不住轻笑出声，喉结轻飘飘地划过Tony胸前敏感的肌肤，惹得他轻喘着颤抖了两下。

“我还没动真格的呢，Tony。”Stephen看着Tony眼角发红满脸汗水的模样，硬的发疼，轻吻着他的唇角笑道。Tony瘫在床上，屈膝磨蹭着Stephen的硬挺，听到这话颇为不服气地翻了个经典的Stark式白眼。

作为前外科医生，Stephen对人体的了解程度让人惊叹，Tony对他的这句调笑不置可否，但又莫名有些不爽。

Stephen带着手上属于Tony的东西将魔爪伸向了他的后穴，另一只手抓着Tony的手放在了自己的硬挺上：“帮帮我，嗯？”

Tony被耳畔低沉的一声“嗯”刺激得抖了抖，双腿更加紧密地环住了他因为出汗有些冰凉滑腻的腰后肌肤

Stephen的一根手指借着手上液体的润滑顺利地探入了Tony温暖紧致的内里，缓慢地抽插了起来。Tony满足地眯起眼睛，然后露出一个魅力十足的笑容，吻住了他的锁骨，手包裹着Stephen的性器慢悠悠地滑动。

Stephen不满足于这种慢悠悠且没有什么力道的动作，扩张后穴的指尖惩罚性地用力，探入第二根手指，然后用力地摁在了Tony的那一点上。

“啊——”Tony惊叫一声，下身绞紧了Stephen的手指，然后气喘吁吁地咒骂出声，“该死的医生……”

Stephen笑了，他腾出一只手轻轻弹了弹Tony又颤巍巍鼓胀起来的性器，难得恶劣地调戏可怜的亿万富翁：“又硬了。”说着抽插的指尖再次碾压在了Tony的敏感点上，让Tony蜷缩起脚趾，痉挛一样地在他的身下扭动了两下。

Tony又想翻白眼了。

“慢吞吞的还做不做了。”Tony终于在Stephen探入第三根手指慢悠悠地摁压的时候用脚后跟踹了他的腰窝一脚，结果还没等他有骨气的后半句话说出来，就被Stephen温暖的口腔包裹起来的感受将全部的音节转化成了软绵绵的喘息。

“这么着急？”Stephen的舌尖灵活地扫过Tony的玲口，然后唇裹着前端重重地一吸，差点把Tony的魂吸出来。Tony眉眼含春，眼神里除了催促就是勾引。也是饿得狠了，Tony的脚缠着Stephen 的腰，手摩挲着将他的硬挺搁置在自己的后穴入口，顶压磨蹭着。

Stephen的手还带着轻微的颤意，握着Tony的腰，腰部用力的一个顶撞。两个人同时发出了舒爽的叹息。

“呼……呃！”Tony舒服的劲头还没过呢，就被Stephen一个用力的顶撞将声音卡在了嗓子眼里。Stephen的动作又准又狠，每一下都狠狠地碾过Tony的那一点上，纤长的指节还包裹着Tony颤巍巍的硬挺挤压撸动，唇齿咬着Tony的颈部，鼻息滚烫地喷洒在他敏感发红肌肤上。

Tony的喘息被撞的七零八落，呻吟里隐约都带上了哭音。他眯着眼睛看着Stephen近在咫尺的眸子，那里面翻滚着的蓝绿色的光芒就好像一潭深邃的湖水将他卷进去，挣扎不行。

Tony的双臂搂上了Stephen的颈项，双腿紧紧环住他的腰，脚后跟推着他更深更深地嵌入自己，同时摆动着腰分离地朝着Stephen靠近，后穴内里的肌肉努力地绞紧他，增大摩擦的快感。

Stephen的眸子越发幽深，忍不住发出了低哑的喘息，一下一下钻进Tony的耳朵，刻进脑子里。天，太性感了。Tony屏住呼吸，眼前渐渐失了焦距，忍不住一口咬在Stephen的肩颈处，脚趾蜷缩着，小腿痉挛着。

Stephen的小腹上喷溅了Tony的味道，滚烫的硬挺被他死死咬住，进退不得。“Tony，Tony……”Stephen喘息着，喑哑着嗓子喊着爱人的名字，偏头去寻Tony的唇。

Tony搂着他的手紧了紧，指腹带着老茧摩挲着Stephen的肌肤，凑过去吞下了Stephen的舌，勾缠不休。

Stephen温吞地挺动着，满眼都是Tony的样子，心里暖暖的鼓胀起来，填满了整个胸腔，带着如同杯蜂蜜浸泡过的甜蜜软腻。

Tony断断续续地呻吟着，声音带着沙哑的发软，低眉顺眼的完全没有了表露在外人面前的那锋利的自负傲气。

“唔……”Tony摆动着腰胯随着Stephen的挺动磨蹭着他的腹部，咬着下唇泄出一声柔软的轻喘，他睁开双眼，柔顺地看着Stephen，然后笑得春光灿烂，“Stephen——”

Stephen腰胯的动作突然变得迅猛有力，Tony的话全被咽回了肚子里，余下的变成了惊叫呻吟。Stephen的吻细碎地落在Tony焦糖色的眼睛上，唇透过薄薄的眼皮感受着那双总是充满着傲气和调皮的眸子在他的吻下滴溜溜地转动。

“哈啊……别……慢——”Tony的腿打着颤，已经释放过两次的性器可怜兮兮地渗出珍珠白的稀薄液体。Stephen紧紧扣住Tony的腰背，用力地碾过内里的那一点，然后在Tony压抑不住的尖叫中释放了自己。

两个人就这么黏黏糊糊地抱着，直到Tony软绵绵地踹了Stephen一脚：“差不多该拔出来了吧，doctor。”他声音沙哑着，语气里满是对Stephen的控诉。Stephen低低地笑起来，将自己推出来后抱着看起来手软脚软但其实就是在撒娇的Tony去了浴室。

不久之后浴室里传来了连淋浴的水声都遮挡不住的来自纽约的亿万富翁的惊叫和咒骂，然后慢慢的变成了绵软的呻吟。

晨光洒在Tony的眼皮上的时候，他从喉咙里咕哝了一声，皱了皱眉一个转身趴进了从背后搂着他的Stephen怀里。Stephen挪了挪手扣住他的后脑帮他在胸肌上找了个舒服的位置，咂了咂嘴着睁开了眼睛。

“Stephen？”Tony哼了一声动了动酸痛的腰，从Stephen的怀里抬起头，扒了扒睡成鸟窝的棕发，“几点了？”“九点多了。”Stephen摸过Tony的手机，直接指纹解锁瞅了一眼屏幕，“还能再睡一下。”

Tony眨了眨眼，目光溜到了紧闭的门扉上，然后慢吞吞地坐了起来：“不睡了。”Stephen跟着做起来，伸手擦了擦Tony脸上的哈喇子印，顺手抹掉了纽约男神眼角的眼屎：“那就去洗漱，然后去尝尝这里的特色早餐。”

整装待发的Tony一脸认真地将手放在了门把手上，扭头朝着身后的法师提问：“你觉得这门能打开了吗？”Stephen耸肩。

门当然是顺利的被打开了。

“哇哦。”Tony蹲下身盯着门锁瞅了好一会儿，忍不住让Friday扫描了一下——没什么特别的机关，就是个普通的总统套房的普通门锁而已。“有意思。这是个什么原理？？”Tony摸了摸自己的山羊胡，而Stephen则是抬手拍了拍蹲在门口的Tony的头：“走吧。”

咔哒。

Stephen盯着抓着门把手怎么摁也摁不动的Tony，叹息。

“Tony？你干了什么？”

“Ops。”Tony回过头来，眨了眨大眼睛，一脸无辜，“又打不开了。”——只是想研究一下这门的原理而已，哎呀玩脱了。

“这不就成了死循环了吗！”Stephen忍住想扶额的冲动，但看着Tony依旧一脸好奇地盯着门锁研究个不停的样子还是忍不住翻了个白眼，“这下我们怎么出去？”

“有什么关系，再做一次不就好了——喂？Stephen？你脱我衣服干啥？喂？！”

“你说的，再做一次。”


End file.
